Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem. She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually Convinced Steven to free her. As of "Same Old World", she has chosen to reside on Earth and is currently living at the Barn with Peridot. Info Appearance Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, cyan skin, and blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead, and it occasionally looks messier. She wears a flowing, blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle. She also wears a backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet, from which she is able to summon and remove wings created out of water at will. Before Steven healed her, she had reflective eyes without pupils. After Steven heals her gemstone, her eyes are discovered to be royal blue. Personality While she is kind and friendly with Steven, Lapis Lazuli was initially bitter, vindictive, and mistrusting towards all the other Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, due to their betrayal of Homeworld and idly leaving her trapped in the mirror after finding her. Along with resenting Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Lapis initially had a strong dislike towards Peridot because she had dragged her back to Earth during the events of "The Return" and "Jail Break", and was irate to find out that Peridot was her roommate in "Same Old World". In "Barn Mates", Lapis was shown to be furious and unforgiving towards Peridot, not accepting her apologies or gifts, and still clung on to the fact that she was sent back to Earth because of her, showing that she is angered easily and cannot let things go, going as far as being grumpy the entire episode, and even rudely destroying Peridot's tape recorder. However, after having a talk with Steven, she eventually warms up to her and does a good deed by defending her and Steven from the Rubies, showing that she is slowly starting to forgive and be nicer with the Crystal Gems. When confronted with an enemy stronger than herself, she displays a defeatist and worried approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him to submit to the Homeworld should they cross paths. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. Upon being released from the mirror, Lapis expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift to get closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race nor the Earth, except Steven. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem, who does not hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is grateful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gemstone despite being pained at her hand. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper or any danger in addition to Malachite. One of Lapis' notable characteristics is her strong willpower. Even with a cracked gemstone, through sheer determination, Lapis managed to control an entire ocean and, once her gemstone was healed, fly an unimaginable distance to Homeworld. Lapis' strength of mind is so great that she suppressed the equally resolved Jasper for months on end. Detrimentally, however, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and "Chille Tid", where she does not want to tell the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. Having gone through several traumatizing events, Lapis becomes gradually more dour and deadpan over time, especially after facing her interrogator Peridot again. As she continues to stay on Earth, this part of her personality becomes more prominent, as she remains dull most of the time after "Barn Mates". However, she ranges from being deadpan to uber emotional throughout the show too, as seen in "Alone at Sea", where she appears to be more lively and cheerful, but seems less enthusiastic in "Beta". Whether this is a sign of her wounds healing or not is not made clear. But is likely due to her encounter with Jasper as implied by Peridot not wanting to mention her name in fear of upsetting her. In "Alone at Sea", Lapis reveals a cynicism about herself which borders on self-hatred. She harbors a deep regret not just for her actions as Malachite but those in "Ocean Gem" as well, particularly her belligerence against Steven and Jasper. She briefly doubts whether she is different from Jasper, but with Steven's encouragement, she gathers the resolve to avoid reigniting their abusive relationship. It was a recurring theme for Lapis to be used by others, usually for her extraordinary power, and these experiences have cemented in her a general mistrust of others. In the same episode ("Alone at Sea") she shows a profound fear of responsibility, immediately rebuffing Greg's offer for her to be captain of the boat before Steven reassures her by insisting that they all be first mates and share responsibility. The contradiction between her strong will and self-doubt is not yet understood. "Beta" shows that Lapis has acclimated to living in the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, watching Camp Pining Hearts together with her, and creating pieces of art they call "meepmorps". In "Back to the Moon", her relationship toward the Crystal Gems seems to have improved. After overcoming the majority of her traumas, Lapis' true personality seems to be extremely laid back and almost blasé. Events such as the Rubies' return and Andy DeMayo yelling at her, seems to not faze her and she is often seen sitting or lounging while either watching Camp Pining Hearts or reading. An example is her sitting in the barn reading a manga with the sudden appearance of Peridot's Gem bubble barely earning a glance. In "The New Crystal Gems" and "Room for Ruby", it is shown that Lapis is neutral and does not trust strangers when she meets them, as she was indifferent towards Connie, barely recognizing her and most of the time ignoring her. When Navy was living in the barn, she was skeptical of her appreciative behavior, believing she was lying. While she has come to respect Connie in how she was able to deal with Steven's life, she was glad to find out that Navy was still loyal to Homeworld and everything she did was a charade to get back the Roaming Eye. Also "Room for Ruby" shows that Lapis is disappointed in herself for taking the time to understand how things work on Earth while Navy was able to do it on the first try. Story Lapis Lazuli is a Lapis lazuli-type Gem created on the Gem Homeworld thousands of years ago. During its colonization era, Lapis visited the Earth, but was caught in the midst of the Rebellion. While trying to escape the planet, she was poofed by a Bismuth Gem, but was eventually recovered by a Homeworld Gem. However, to Lapis' dismay, the Gem who discovered her believed she was a Crystal Gem and trapped her in a magical mirror in order to find out the secrets of the rebel group, but she was not able to answer. Eventually, the Homeworld Gems lost hope and fled the Earth, leaving behind Lapis at the Galaxy Warp. While the Gems fled in panic, the mirror was trampled over, damaging Lapis' gemstone. She was later discovered by Pearl at the same spot and kept in her possession. In "Mirror Gem", the mirror is handed over to Steven by Pearl so he can learn about Gem culture. When Pearl is not able to activate it, she assumes that it is broken. However, when away from Pearl, Lapis Lazuli reveals herself to Steven by talking to him through the mirror's recordings. Lapis is then able to communicate with Steven, persuading him to free her. Steven releases her physical form and individual consciousness by removing the gemstone from the back, shattering the mirror. When discovered by the Crystal Gems, she asks Steven to return "home" with her, to which he is not able to respond. Disappointed by his apparent rejection, she escapes into the ocean before she can be recaptured. In "Ocean Gem", Lapis draws all the world's oceans into a spire in an attempt to reach all the way to Homeworld. She fights the Crystal Gems from atop the spire by creating Water Clones to attack them. However, Steven manages to persuade her to talk and uses his saliva to heal her cracked gem. Thanking Steven, she forms wings of water and flies off into space, to return to Homeworld. In "The Message", Lapis sends a video message via the Wailing Stone warning Steven that Peridot is coming to Earth with another Gem. Lapis urges Steven and the Crystal Gems not to put up a fight, as Gem technology has advanced since she has last been to the Homeworld, and a fight will only lead to devastation. In "The Return", she is brought to Earth by Peridot and Jasper aboard the Gem Warship against her will. She is sent to Earth with Peridot as an informant, and it is seen that she has omitted facts from the crew for Steven's sake. Once Jasper takes out the Gem Destabilizer, Lapis stays frozen in place as Jasper poofs Garnet, beats Pearl and Amethyst and knocks out Steven. In "Jail Break", Lapis is imprisoned in a ship jail cell after Jasper believes Lapis has withheld information from her. When Steven tries to free her, she believes it is for the best that they do not try to escape and remains in her cell. After the ship is destroyed, she attempts to flee but is caught by Jasper who asks Lapis to fuse with her, saying that the Crystal Gems are traitors and used her. After considering the offer, she seemingly agrees, however after fusing, she reveals that she fused with Jasper into Malachite so she could trap both of them at the bottom of the sea. In "Love Letters", Garnet mentions that she has been searching the ocean floor for Lapis and Jasper, but thus far has not found any trace of them. In "Chille Tid", Lapis is shown to be able to communicate with Steven through his dreams. Lapis states that she does not want Steven and the other Crystal Gems to find her because she is committed wholeheartedly to staying fused as Malachite in order to prevent Jasper from escaping or gaining control of Malachite (and from hurting Steven). In "Super Watermelon Island" the civilization of Watermelon Stevens on Mask Island attempt to sacrifice one of their number to Malachite in an effort to stop the earthquakes that troubled the island. Thanks to Steven's vision of the event, the Crystal Gems track her down, and fuse into Alexandrite to fight her. Malachite is defeated and forcibly defused by the Gems, with aid of the Watermelon Stevens. During the final moments of the fight, a Cluster-related earthquake took place, but the unconscious Lapis is caught by Amethyst. In "Gem Drill", Lapis is carried by Garnet, unconscious, arriving from Mask Island. In "Same Old World", she finally awakens and decides to fly back to Homeworld. However, she later returns to the barn after realizing she would not be able to go back to Homeworld for her actions towards Jasper. Steven finds her on top of the silo and decides to help her find a home somewhere on Earth. Together they visit the countryside, Empire City, and Jersey. While enjoying their flight, Lapis eventually sights the Galaxy Warp, awakening tragic memories in her, causing her to nearly drop Steven before she comes to her senses. She uses her memory projecting abilities to show Steven the story of how she got stuck on Earth. That being that she was only meant to visit for a short time, but she got caught in the middle of war, and is poofed by a Bismuth. After finishing her story, she insists they leave the area right away. While flying back to the barn, Lapis says that she thought things had changed, but she was wrong. In response, Steven tells her that, on Earth, things change all the time and that it is not the same world that trapped her. Landing back at the barn, Steven continues, saying that this time she has the choice to stay on the planet or not and Lapis says she wants to stay so she can see more. After making her decision, Peridot suddenly joins their conversation, to Lapis' surprise and dismay. Peridot explains that she is now living on Earth and in the barn, but Lapis responds in denial, claiming that it is her new home, not Peridot's. In "Barn Mates", Steven and Peridot try to make a compromise with Lapis so Peridot and Lapis can both live together on the barn. However, Lapis turns down every compromise and reveals that she is not listening because she does not like Peridot. Lapis says that Peridot is the reason why she is back on Earth in the first place. Lapis flies on top of the nearby silo and relaxes but is woken up by a screaming Peridot yelling her name. Lapis becomes irritated but only flies down when she hears Steven calling her name. Lapis reads the apology letter written by Peridot outloud and is not thankful of the compliments she receives from her. Later, Lapis is called back down where Steven and Peridot show her the hole from the drill now filled with water with the intention of giving Lapis her own pool. Lapis explains that she is taking a break from water because she has been in the ocean for such a long time and described it as being her "tomb", though Lapis does thank them for their generosity. Finally, Peridot gives Lapis her tape recorder and she shows her how it works. Lapis turns it on and states that she does not want Peridot's "garbage" and crushes it with her hand and drops it on ground. Peridot becomes frustrated and asks Lapis what she wants to make them be on good terms. Lapis becomes frustrated as well and yells to Peridot that she wants her to leave. Peridot complies and walks away which makes Steven disappointed. Lapis asks Steven why he trusts Peridot and Steven explains that she has truly changed from before. Peridot comes running back and passes the two, into the barn. The Homeworld tracking vessel, the Roaming Eye, follows Peridot, Lapis and Steven run into the barn. Soon, they run back out, and Lapis sees how scared Peridot is. Lapis forms a water hand and makes the Roaming Eye crash into the ground and asks if Peridot is okay, blushing when Peridot responds with a big smile. In "Hit the Diamond", when the Crystal Gems are in the barn, Lapis listens to Peridot when she explains why the Ruby soldiers are supposedly after her. When the decision is made to play baseball with the Rubies, Lapis appears nonchalant about it; she laughs to herself and says "this plan sucks" but decides to play. The Crystal Gems, except Peridot, all play and disguise themselves as humans. Lapis's human name is Bob, a reference to "Ocean Gem" when Lapis tells Steven her name is Lapis, not Bob. Throughout the game, Lapis remains unenthusiastic. When a ball flies over her head, she raises her arm after it is well behind her. When Lapis is up at bat, she does not swing. Instead, she holds out her bat, and the ball lightly bounces off of it. Lapis then walks to first base. At the very end of the game, Lapis is on second base, and she walks to home plate when Sapphire gets a home-run. Lapis smiles and gives Ruby a high five. In "Alone at Sea", Steven takes Lapis to a dock to go on a boating trip. Lapis formally meets Greg for the first time, and after Steven convinces her, Lapis agrees to the trip. Throughout the trip, Lapis seems to still be bothered by the fact that that she was underwater as Malachite for so long. When Greg is fishing, Lapis uses her hydrokinesis to take out a large sphere of the ocean water, but Greg says he'd rather fish normally, and teaches Lapis how to fish. Suddenly, something strong pulls on the string and Lapis, reels her in but before the creature could surface the pole snaps. After the ship's engine breaks from an unknown source, Lapis claims that the trip going bad is her fault and not Steven's. Lapis reveals that she misses Jasper after being fused with her for all that time, and that she feels like a bad person. Suddenly, Jasper climbs the boat's anchor chain and gets onto the ship's deck, surprising Lapis. When Jasper throws Steven out of the way, Lapis runs to his aid, but Jasper pulls her back and starts begging to fuse with her again. Lapis asks why she would want to do that, and tells Jasper that she hated her and used fusion to take her anger out on her. Lapis doesn't listen to Jasper's claims of changing and rejects the offer to fuse once more. Jasper then charges at Steven with the plan to attack and shatter him because she believes that he is the reason Lapis doesn't want to fuse. In reaction to this, Lapis manifests a water fist that sends Jasper flying high in the air and far, far away into the ocean, as well as punches a hole in the ship thus sinking it. She flies off of the boat carrying Greg and Steven. In "Beta", Lapis has acclimated to living at the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, watching Camp Pining Hearts together, and creating pieces of art they call "meepmorps", hers being a baseball bat from when she played baseball, a leaf Steven gave her, and a TV on a stand with two mirrors sticking out of it, looping a scene from Camp Pining Hearts. In "Back to the Moon", Lapis helps the others out after imprisoning the 5 Rubies from Hit the Diamond, while Steven questions them one by one. She and Peridot stay behind on Earth while the others travel to the moon's Diamond base. In "Kindergarten Kid", Lapis is seen sitting inside the Barn, reading Pretty Hairstylist. She notices Peridot's bubble containing the Tongue Monster'sgemstone warping in, but does not care and continues reading. In "Gem Harvest", Steven visits her and Peridot at the barn for a sleepover, discovering that the two had started a farm at the barn, thinking they'd grow sentient vegetables. She's disappointed to discover that's not how harvestables work, so Steven ends up manipulating a pumpkin to grow sentient to keep them company. However, the pumpkin realises Steven has its creator and father, until Steven cuts another pumpkin, where it becomes comfortable with Lapis. However, before anything, the barn is assaulted by a stranger that starts lecturing the Gems, until Lapis neutralizes him with her hydrokinesis, leaving time for the Crystal Gems to arrive. Eventually its discovered that the stranger is Steven's uncle, Andy, who's fairly unwelcome of the gems, who he thinks are hippies, living in his barn. To convince him otherwise, the Gems decide to host a dinner, where Lapis helps by harvesting the crops with her flying powers. Later, she joins Garnet, Peridot and Pearl on the pursuit for things that can make Andy feel more comfortable, by uniting several human celebrations together. At dinner, Lapis eats with her family and discusses the events of the day, arguing and even making a self-depreciating joke about her past, determining she's still a bit scarred by it. When Andy decides to leave for no reason, it's Lapis who helps Steven get to his plane, by flying. In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Lapis agrees to stay on Earth with Peridot to protect Beach City while the Gems go to space to retrieve Greg. In "The New Crystal Gems", Lapis appears in Connie's flashback, where she is taken to the Beach House by Peridot. Peridot shows Lapis the bathroom she once temporarily stayed in, and even tries to flush herself down the toilet like she did long before. Peridot is annoyed when Connie busts into the room with her sword drawn, asking if she knocks. Peridot introduces Connie to Lapis as Steven's third best friend after them. Connie asks Lapis if she remembers her as the one she almost drowned in "Ocean Gem", to which she responds that she almost drowned a lot of people. Peridot tells Connie that Garnet appointed herself and Lapis with protecting Beach City while the Gems go into space. Lapis assures Connie that they didn't need her help but Peridot, thinking it over, realizes that they do need Connie's help, and that they should all form a team consisting of themselves acting as other Crystal Gem members to get the job done. Lapis takes on the role of Amethyst, Peridot takes on Garnet's role, (with Lapis remarking that she was as bossy like her) and gives Pumpkin the role of Pearl. While searching on the beach, Connie notices Buck Dewey's call for help and she, Lapis, and Peridot arrive at Greg's car wash. To help clean Bill Dewey's van, Peridot lifts the truck in the air with her metal powers and Lapis washes it down quickly. When many more Beach City citizens show up the next day at the car wash, Peridot believes that they all came to witness "the Garnet", and levitates Jenny Pizza's Car in the air. As Lapis rinses the car off, Peridot tells her that her performance as Amethyst is lacking, and asks her to make some jokes. They grow increasingly frustrated with their allotted roles and start arguing; Lapis now wanting to be Garnet and insisting that Peridot makes a much better Pearl. This makes them lose concentration and smash Yellowtail's car into the building's sign. Sometime later, when Connie makes another speech, which this time unites the team, Peridot and the group creates a new and improved sign for Greg's car wash. The team strikes a victory pose. Powers & Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Fusions * When fused with Jasper, they formed Malachite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator, and when she juggled a glass of orange juice. ** Flight: When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly even a month. She can not summon her wings with a cracked gem, unlike her other abilities. ** Water Generation: In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. ** Water Constructs: Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. ** Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. ** Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. ** Matter State Manipulation: Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. ** Water Bubbles: Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects, similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid. * Memory Projection: As shown in "Same Old World", Lapis is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped in the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. On Sora's Team see Steven Universe Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Calm characters Category:Unknown Genders Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroines Category:Elemental characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Flying characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Fashion characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Beautiful heroines